Borzoi sasuke and Naruto the afghan hound
by Alley cat gray
Summary: This is a story about Naruto a stray afghan hound puppy sasuke a black borzoi puppy Naruto's owner iruka and sasuke's owner Kakashi fined love with each other and Naruto gets kidnaped and some evil people try to rape him but he gets away with two broken legs this is before he mets sasuke. Naruto mates with sasuke he ends up pregnant and iruka gets pregnant. Mpreg, lemon,yaoi,
1. new home

**_New home_**

Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a golden afghan hound puppy with ocean blue eyes and I'm a stray I go out looking for food but when I can't fine any I go begging for food some people give me food and some bet me just because I was begging them for food.

One day I begged for food and that is when I met iruka umino he picked me up and brought me to the vet and I go my shots and then he brought me home gave me a bath and feed me and he name me Naruto. That is when my life began with a home to call my own

Naruto I'm home no answer. Naruto where are you? Again no answer he went to Naruto's room but he wasn't their. Then there was scratching at the door he opened it and found Naruto bleeding and two broken back legs. WHAT happened to you I will take you to the vet so they can fix your back legs. Naruto whimpers that hurts so much Naruto said to himself. Why did this have to happen to me I'm just a puppy Naruto thought to himself what is wrong with some humans these days.

Should I tell Iruka papa that some _men_ tried to kidnap me for them to try and puppy rape me but I fought back and tried to run away but the got me and broke my back legs.

I'm going to tell papa what happened I look up and stare at him then he looks at me and I tell him that some men tried to rape a 8 month old puppy and I was so scared I fought back and tried to run but before I could they cot me and broke my my back legs. What Naruto next time you need to go out please ask me and I will take you where you need to go okay so this doesn't happen again. Do you now the _people_ that did this to you so when I fined them I can kill them.

It was _Mizuki, Orochimaru, kabuto, zabuza, kakuzu, hidan, zetsu_ they are the ones that where trying to kidnap me and rape me papa why did this happen to me sobbing. I mean before I was kidnaped I went out because I had to go to the bathroom. _( remember Naruto is a dog and they don't go in toilets so he had to go outside)_ when I was done doing what I needed to do I was walking back to the house and then they grabbed me I was bitting them hard but when they dropped I started to run but they got me and started hitting me with bats and pips and that is why I came home with two broken back legs.

Naruto I'm so sorry that happened to you but we are taking you to the vet so they can fix you. I hope they heal alright if I can't walk what will I do I can use the human bathrooms and I will be to big for you to carry me in and out of the house just for me to go to the bathroom. That will not happen because they are going to fix them right up so you can walk again. By the way how did you get home with two broken legs. I dragged my self home with a few pit stop to breath and it was really hard.

okay while your at the vet I'm going out to look for them and kill them. Well were at the vet be a good boy while I'm out okay I will get them for what they did to you.

 _ **time skip**_

who are you and what are you doing here said Orochimaru and every one els yea who are you. I'm the one that will kill you for what you tried to do to my puppy. Do you mean the cute afghan hound puppy. Yes you better get ready to be killed. oh really we would like to see you try. Okay scents the police want you dead and when I kill you they will be happy and so will I and the other pet owners. Iruka takes out a _ **32 revolver 7** shot say goodbye with that he shouts the gun and it hit Mizuki in the head. Then he shouts aging and hits Orochimaru in the heart. And again he shouts it six more times and they were dead on the spot. Now all the pets are safe from some evil men that are now gone and will never return. I think it's time to go home and take a bath eat and go to bed._

This is one of my new stories that I'm writing I'm not very good I now that but please review and comment it is going to be a mpreg story Naruto and sasuke are dogs a afghan hound and a black borzoi.


	2. The surgery

**_The surgery_**

Naruto you are going to have surgery to fix your legs you will stay here for a few days do you think you can do that for me until they call and tell me to come and get you. Yes papa I will stay and I will see you then I love you to papa. I love you Naruto.

 ** _Time of surgery_**

Okay Naruto we are putting in an IV and put a mask on you and you will fall asleep and when you wake you will feel sleepy but the good thing is your legs will be in casts and will stay like that until the bone is healed and you will be Abel to go home.

 ** _After the surgery_**

Naruto was sleeping and he was dreaming of a beautiful black male borzoi puppy and a gray haired man as his owner and he had a scar on his left eye. Naruto wake up its time to you done eating you can go back to sleep and when you wake up we will take you out to go to the bathroom scenes your skin is healed and some of of you bone is fixed you will try walking but it will hurt will you be Abel to stand the pain. Yes I will try my best.

Good boy when you can walk with out pain you can go home back to your papa I hope I don't have to see you again about this again now that you are done eating go get some more sleep. Thank you for every thing you have done for me. I will go back to sleep and dream of me walking agin and I will dream of me bigger trying to fined a mate. Naruto what do you think you are a dominant or a submissive.

I think I'm a submissive why. Because you can have puppies do you like males or females. I like males is it a bad thing. To like the same sex if you can have puppies and love males. No but that is something to talk about when you are older and with your papa.

 ** _Visitor_**

Papa what are you doing here thought that you said that I will see you when I was ready to come home. I did say that but I wanted to came visit you because I was lonely with out my Naruto I miss you. I miss you to papa. You should go home and get some sleep you look tired. I am but I wanted to see my little Naruto.

Papa you née to go on a date. He's right Mr. Umino you need to fined someone els who will love you as much as Naruto does he wants you to be happy. Naruto is this true you want me to be happy. Yes papa I do because it kills me to see that you don't have someone to love in that way and I know that you are a submissive just like me.

How did you now that. I smell it all over you. I also now that you like guys to. Naruto how do you now I like guys when I never told anyone. I now because I watch you look at guys love boys porn and I now that you have sex toys under your bed for when you masterbate at night.

(speechless) how d-do you now that. I hear you moaning at night sometimes. Naruto can you keep this between us please. It's okay papa I'm just like you I'm also a Hermaphdite just like you. So you will keep it a between us. Yes papa.

 ** _First time with sasuke_**

Sasuke where are you? I'm in my room why. Because we are going to the vet for a check up. Okay, is it to see if I'm growing okay? Yes also we are going to visit the healing word to see if they need help. Okay but if we run it to someone we now please just don't talk about me and talk. About other stuff. Fine but if we fined something nice be good and call me papa please. Fine.

 ** _Back with Naruto_**

papa I want my papa Naruto what's wrong I just had a bad dream is papa coming to visit me today. Yes he is do your ant me to tell him that you are havering nightmares and you want him? Yes please. ( phone ring ring ring) hello this is iruka umino speaking. Yes this is the vet Naruto has been having nightmares for the past few days now I think he needs to see you soon. I will be their thank you.

 ** _At the vet with sasuke and kakashi_**

Sasuke are you ready set to go? Yes. I'm ready to go. I think today will be interesting for me. Yes I think so to. Okay let's get in the car and we will go.

 ** _Time skip_**

Sasuke and kakashi are sitting in the waiting room. (Thud thud) all heads turn to the door to see an upset iruka. Mr. Umino he is freaking out and is scared then he hear papa I want to see Naruto right now please. Yes and he is ready to go home to thank you for everything.

 ** _Back with sasuke and kakashi_**

Sasuke looks over at kakashi and sees that he drooling while staring at iruka papa your drooling. Sasuke I found something and he is a beauty. Sasuke stay here while I go talk to him and if a nurse calls you please go with her. Yes papa I will.

hello beautiful iruka's knees start to shake when he hear a deep husky voice then he turned around to see a gray haired man talking to him. H-hi I'm iruka and you are? Kakashi. Then he got closer to him and lend in to give a deep passionate kiss. Iruka starts to black out from the sparks flying out of the kiss.

Can I have your number beautiful and I'll give you mine they gave each other's number call me tonight. Okay talk to you later wow that was amazing I need to fined Naruto


End file.
